The Recruitment of Yagyuu : How It Really Happened
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: What Niou Stalks, Niou Gets. Warning: Shounenai, Platinum Pair NiouxYagyuu


A/N: Emotional breakdowns coupled with food and bitch therapy with a sidedish of staying out of the house and not sleeping at all talking about fanfics is not a very good combination. The result? Fic ideas abound at 4am in the morning, finished around a hour and a half later. Remind me that staying out for the entire night without enough sleep with fellow writer/RP-er Shiomi is not a very good idea, especially when I want to get sane work done.

Ah well. What's done is done. And now I have a Niou muse joining the ranks of chaotic PoT muses in the house. God bless the structure that it won't collapse anytime soon.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from the Prince of Tennis/Tennisu no Oujisama comic and/or anime. We do, however, own the plot here. 3

Notes: Co-written with fellow FFN writer Shiomi.

-------------------------------

History was just another subject for him to slack in, another time slot in the day for his mind to wander aimlessly before yet another bout of mischief and tricks for the day. This time round though, the trickster's mind was focused on a certain bespectacled brunette, and the words of the school's number one data man.

Ever since their coincidental bump in the corridor that fateful Valentines Day in his second year of junior high, Niou had been, needless to say, stuck on him. The fact that the point proved to be an almost literal occurrence was slightly disconcerting to him.

Of course, the trickster's constant shadowing of the golfer was worth the glares, and laps he received from Sanada each time he saw Yagyuu bend over – literally, to set the golf ball properly on the ground. Today, was not much different, except for the fact that Yanagi's words on their compatibility repeated non-stop in his mind.

Once again, Yagyuu felt eyes on him. Ignoring the strange sensation he was getting from being watched, he swung his club, successfully hitting the ball onto the course.

"Ne Yagyuu-senpai, there's that weird stalker guy watching you again!" One of the juniors exclaimed, pointing over at the silvery-haired figure. "What's he doing here? Doesn't he have tennis practice? He's wearing a regular's jersey too!"

Niou was sure, that if that boy had his finger anywhere near him, the boy would never regain use of his finger ever again... That was, if he still had a finger when Niou was through with him.

Mentally writing the boy's face into his mental list of people to prank tomorrow, Niou continued watching them, arms crossed over his chest, leaning back slightly as he continued observing Yagyuu.

Blocking out the rest of the world with the exception of annoying juniors who were going to be on his list-to-be-pranked if they chose to continue gawking at him, the silver-haired boy began scheming on how to introduce himself to Yagyuu, other doing the "Hi remember me? I've been stalking you the past few months cause I was trying to scout you for the tennis team. And did anyone ever tell you that you had a nice ass?" routine.

Yagyuu was setting another ball down when a junior came up behind him noisily, causing him to turn around, a slight frown on his usually impassive face.

"Ya-Yagyuu-senpai, c-could you help me to get my ball? Please? That tennis stalker guy is giving us scary looks."

Looking in the direction of the younger male's finger, the brunette saw his stalker tossing a golf ball up and down in his hand, a smug look on his face. Shaking his head slightly with a soft sigh, he handed his club to the junior and headed over. "I'm sorry, but could I have the ball back, if you please?"

"If I recall correctly, you have two on you, maybe more from where you came from." Niou couldn't help with the teasing. There was just something adorable about Yagyuu that made the trickster want to do nothing but tease him non-stop, aside from probably dragging the bespectacled boy to the nearest toilet cubicle and fuck him silly of course. "I think I'd like to keep this as a souvenir."

"If _I_ recall correctly, you're supposed to be having tennis practice right now," Yagyuu retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh so you've been stalking me too?" Niou knew that his jersey was a big giveaway on the clubs issue. "Glad to know that I'm not alone. Join the club puri"

"I'm afraid I have not the time to be doing such a thing, nor the interest." Pushing up his glasses, the slightly taller male held out his hand. "The ball please."

Niou's train of thought went along the lines of "Ooh, hand. Take.", which was precisely what the silver haired boy did. Tossing the ball and catching it with his other hand in one smooth motion, Niou used his free, and dominant hand to yank Yagyuu close, and heaved the boy onto his shoulder much to the amazement, and shock of the other members of the golf club.

Smacking the bespectacled boy on the ass when he started struggling, Niou winked at the other boys on the course and waved at them, tossing the golf ball back onto the green piece of land. "Sorry kiddos but Yagyuu-chan here is coming back with me for a bit puri" Customary warning smirk on his face, the trickster promptly spun around and began marching towards the tennis courts without a second thought.

Struggles ceasing, the bespectacled male looked down at the other, lips quirking slightly in amusement. "For a small guy, you're pretty strong, aren't you?"

Smirking, and giving Yagyuu's delectable ass another smack, Niou chuckled. "Small eh? I assure you that height, does not necessarily mean small in size."

"You know, I believed that my struggling has already stopped, so you can also quit hitting me," Yagyuu said, a slight protest in his voice. "And I have no interest in finding out your size, but I'll thank you for the offer."

"Whoever said it was an offer Hiroshikun?" Smirk growing wider, Niou smacked the upraised ass again, groping it for a short while before lowering his hand. "And just be glad I'm actually being decent and not pinning you against the nearest available surface and snogging you silly."

"Oh, so now you reveal your intentions. Perhaps I could cooperate a little if you let me down." Tensing slightly, the brunette pulled at Niou's shirt. "In fact, I insist that you let me down. Right now."

Snickering this time round, Niou shook his head. "No chance of that lovely. Tell you what. How about we skip the introductory session today and we head straight to the clubhouse so we can get to know each other better since we're going to be doubles partners from now on?"

"You must be mistaken. There isn't doubles in golf."

"Whoever said I'm joining golf? You, my dear Hiroshi, are officially a member of the Rikkaidai Junior High tennis club." Sure, Sanada was probably going to burst a few blood vessels with Niou's latest stunt and set the trickster to do nothing but laps the rest of the week but hey, the stick-up-the-ass samurai-wannabe was going to appreciate the talent he managed to rope into the team. Yanagi, at the very least, he knew was going to be delighted at potential new data.

For a moment, Yagyuu was unable to process anything, except for the fact that he was now a member of the tennis club instead of the golf club. "And how did that happen, if I may inquire?"

"Now don't stress yourself out over the itty-bitty details. Sanada will take care of them. And considering how fast you learn things, I'm sure you'll have no problem adapting your signature golf move to tennis." Underneath the teasing tone lay a hint of seriousness to Niou's voice. "And of course since I have responsibility over you due to the fact that I was the one to recruit you, we'll be playing doubles from now on till you get used to the game Hiro-pyo"

"What makes you think I have an interest in doubles, especially with you?" Yagyuu shot back, clearly growing irritated with how things were going.

Chuckling, Niou smacked the boy's ass again. Opening the door of the clubhouse, he shut the door behind them with his leg, turning around for a short moment to lock the door before tossing Yagyuu gently on the nearest bench. "Because you're now my lover and we'll be playing together from now on puri"

"And is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

Smirking, Niou removed his shirt and tossed it behind him. "Nope, but I know for sure that this will." With that cryptic remark, Niou pounced on the brunette, hell bent on convincing the other boy that Niou Masaharu was indeed, the best choice he would make in his entire lifetime.

-------------------------------

A/N: C&Cs please? Wibbles


End file.
